Quand l'Instable rejoint le Coincé
by frisonnette
Summary: Cela ce passe après le tome 4 de Twilight, imaginons que Bella ai mis au monde des faux jumaux Renesmée et Keylan, une jeune fille pleine de vie et un garçon bien renfermer - limite coincé. Imaginons également une fille bien banale et torturée et instable. Imaginons enfin que l'Instable rejoigne le Coincé. Ça donnerais ça... Je suis nulle pour résumer, venez lire!
1. Prologue

Prologue

J'avais tout quitté pour la France. Le pays de la liberté et de l'amour, comme disaient les brochures. Je m'envolais à présent vers Paris, la capitale, puis vers Nantes, une ville du Nord-Ouest du pays. D'après mes recherches, il y pleuvait souvent, et il y avait de nombreuses zones forestière... Lugubre à souhait : parfait pour moi.

Justement, parlons en de moi... Je m'appelle Kanya McBlood mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Any. J'ai les cheveux bruns, mi-long et impossible à dompté, les yeux chocolats mais lorsque je suis submergé par un sentiment trop fort ,comme la colère, ils deviennent bleus-argent... C'est assez déstabilisant quand on est pas au courent... Je ne suis pas naine mais ai une taille légèrement en dessous de la moyenne. L'avantage? Je peux porter autant de talons que je veux! Enfin, en ce qui concerne ma silhouette, je suis dans la norme, ni grosse, ni maigre...

Avant j'habitai aux Québec, dans la partie française du Canada mais j'en avait eu marre : trop de gens, pas assez de révoltes... Et surtout pas assez de quoi s'amuser... J'avais donc rassembler le plus de choses possible de mon ancienne vie et louer une petite maison dans une commune proche de l'océan, merci Internet! Ayant 18 ans, je m'était inscrit au lycée le plus proche en deuxième année, encore merci Internet et le Téléphone!

Après 8h00 de vol, contenant l'escale à Paris, j'entendis une voie masculine nous annoncer :

_"Mesdames et Messieurs, ici votre commandant de bord, nous allons entamer notre descente pour Nantes, veillez attacher vos ceintures. Nous sommes le jeudi 20 août 2065, la température extérieure est de 24 degrés Celsius et il est 15h45, heure locale. Merci d'avoir choisis Air Canada, en espérant que votre voyage s'est bien déroulé et de vous revoir bientôt."_

Et voila, ma nouvelle vie allait pouvoir commencer. Une fois atterris, je descendit de l'avion et m'élançais dans la chaleur de France...


	2. Chapitre 1: L'installation

A ma descente de l'avion je passais les douanes sans encombres, puis me dirigeais dans le hall de l'aéroport. Ce que j'y vit me rendit plus triste que de raison. Il y avait des couples qui s'embrassait, heureux de se retrouver, des familles qui se retrouvait. Tout un étalement de bonheur et moi qui faisait tache sur ce décors joyeux. Les paroles d' une anciennes chanson française me vint en tête :"Je hais les couple, qui me rappelle que je suis seule!". C'était exactement ça. Je me sentais seule... Affreusement seule... Mais bon, quand on est une ignominie, c'est normal d'être seule.

Je récupérais mes bagages et allait à la sortie de l'aéroport. Je pris un taxi et lui indiquais ma nouvelle adresse. Le trajet fut long et silencieux. Quand nous arrivâmes à destination, je payais pris mes nombreux bagages et rentrais dans ce qui allait être mon nouveau chez moi.

C'était une vielle bâtisse mais elle avait su garder tout son charme au fil des années. Les murs extérieurs était d'un blanc défraîchit. A première vue, la maison était de taille convenable, ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Elle était assez carré et se composait d'un rez-de chaussée et d'un étage. Les murs extérieurs étaient d'un banc défraîchit couvert de lierre par endroits. Ce qui m'avait le plus motiver pour l'acheter c'est qu'elle était situer en bordure de forêt. Satisfaite de ma découverte extérieure, j'entrais donc. L'entrée était petite et froide et j'y déposais mes bagages, je rangerais leur contenus après une brève visite des lieux. Elle débouchait, en face, sur une salle à manger, a gauche, sur la cuisine meublé, et à droite sur ce que je devinais être une toilette. La cuisine était séparée du salon par un magnifique bar en bois. Derrière le bar se trouvait deux tabouret de bar. A droite de ceux-ci, au fond de la pièce, caché par un escalier un petit canapé 2 places et demi – mais seulement 1 et demi pour les fortes... cuisses? – et un petit fauteuil assortis en tissu marron clair et en face une belle cheminée se dressais fièrement ! Les murs étaient tous d'un blanc délavés, c'était un blanc assez sinistre je dois l'avouer.

Après mon agréable surprise, je montait à l'étage, quand j'eus terminé mon ascension de l'escalier en colimaçon en bois, je fis l'agréable découverte d'un fauteuil, pareil à celui de l'étage inférieur, derrière lequel trônait une imposante bibliothèque. La propriétaire m'avait prévenue de la présence de celle-ci, cependant je pensais qu'elle serait vide ou alors qu'elle serait... beaucoup plus petite ! En regardant autour de moi, je constatais qu'il y avait 5 pièces. J'entrais dans la première à ma droite et constatais que c'était une salle d'eau avec WC et douche, cette pièce était communicante avec une chambre à couché. Celle-ci était spacieuse avec un bureau et une chaise devant, une armoire, un lit double avec une table de chevet de chaque coté. Après mon exploration de cette chambre je sortis et allais dans la pièce qui ce trouvais face à moi. C'était, la aussi un e chambre mais moins spacieuse que la première. Il y avais une armoire et un lit double avec un chevet. Je décidais donc d'occuper la première. Elle était communicante avec une autre salle d'eau avec WC et douche, la aussi plus petite que la première. De cette salle d'eau, on pouvait accéder à la buanderie. Celle-ci, contrairement à la cuisine et le reste de la maison, n'était pas équipée. Je devrait donc acheter un lave linge et un sèche linge. Tout était parfaitement propre. La propriétaire, que j'avais eu avant de décollé, m'avait assuré que ses enfants iraient faire le ménage avant que j'arrive. J'avoue ne pas y avoir crue : des enfants faisant le ménage... Bof... Mais tout était nickel !

Ayant finis de visiter la maison, que je trouvait fort peu chère pour un meublé, je décidais de m'installer. Je récupérais mes valises à l'entrée et rangeais leurs contenus. Ceci fait, je regardais l'heure et constatais qu'il était déjà fort tard. N'ayant pas vraiment faim, je filais dans ma nouvelle chambre et me couchais dans mon nouveaux lit, tout juste fait.

Je me réveillais avec le soleil qui me léchais le visage. Je me levais m'habillais et allais faire les courses vu que je n'avais aucune provisions et me faire un minimum de d'affaires pour le lycée. Une fois fait, je rentrais chez moi et mangeais. Ceci accomplis j'allais en ville pour acheter de quoi aménager ma buanderie, puis je me dirigeais vers mon futur purgatoire : le lycée. Je récupérais mes livres, emplois du temps et feuilles d'infirmeries. J'allais ensuite chez ma propriétaire : Mme Esmée Cullen.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre joyeuse

Quand je fut en face de la maison de ma propriétaire, que j'avais réussi à atteindre à pied. Je fut saisie par la beauté de cette villa. Moi qui pensais que ma demeure était grande, celle-ci battais tout les recors ! Mais elle était également très blanche... Moi qui aimais la couleur... Cependant elle était d'un style incomparable, toute de forme géométrique et s'élançait sur 3 étages.

Comme si elle m'avait entendue arriver, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année vint à ma rencontre. C'était une femme vraiment très belle, elle avait un visage en cœur, des cheveux mi-longs châtains clairs, de taille moyenne et un visage avenant : on lui aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession !

Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Esmée Cullen, et vous devez être Kanya, c'est ça ?

Oui, Kanya McBlood, mais appelez moi Any. Je suis ici pour vous donnez les derniers papier et pour la caution.

Oh ! Mais il ne fallait pas, ça aurais pu attendre un petit peu.

Oui, mais comme ça ce sera fait et j'aurais le temps de visiter un peu le coin, comme ça.

Oh ! Bien sure !

Je lui donnais ce pourquoi j'étais venue puis elle continua sur sa lancée.

Vous êtes arrivez depuis quand ? Et d'où ?

Hier soir. De Montréal, au Québec.

Ah ! Oui ! Je me disais bien que vous aviez un accent !

Heu... Oui... Dites, est-ce que vous connaîtriez un concessionnaire dans le coin ?

Oui...

A ce moment-là, un bruit de portable se fit entendre. Elle me pria de l'excuser. Je me tournais, alors pour lui donner un peu d'intimité même si c'était inutile car mon ouïe était très fine.

Oui ? … Oui, je vais bien, pourquoi ? … Notre nouvelle locataire. … Kanya McBlood. … Oui, moi aussi ça m'a fait bizarre. … Vu son âge, oui, elle va au lycée. … Oui, je lui dirait Alice. … A tout à l'heure ma chérie !

Un bip se fit entendre et je me retournais pour faire face à Esmée.

Désolée, c'était ma fille, Alice. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi. Et elle m'a fait savoir que les élèves du lycée ont organisés une fête en ton honneur !

Cool ! J'adore danser !

Ah oui ? Et bien tu vas adorer ! Les élèves d'ici ne font pas les choses à moitié !

Oh ! D'accords. Et pour ma question d'avant ?

Oh ! Oui ! Et bien, je suppose que tu peux prendre l'ancienne de mon fils, Edward, il s'en est acheter une autre et récemment. Tu n'auras qu'a lui demander pour combien il en veut quand tu iras au lycée.

C'est très gentil de votre part ! Je n'en espérait pas tant !

C'est tout naturel. Veux-tu que je te montre les environs ? Comme tu viens d'arriver...

Heu... C'est que... Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre temps.

Mais non, en plus je m'ennuie toute seule. Et ça nous permettra de mieux faire connaissance.

Sur ce, elle me fit monter dans sa voiture. Elle me montra tout les endroits incontournables de la ville, la plage, le lycée, les bons restaurants... Nous avions beaucoup rigolé pendant cette après-midi. Et je me mis à penser que si ses enfants étaient comme elle, j'allais bien m'entendre avec eux. Ce soir-là, je m'endormit avec le sourire aux lèvres. Attendant le lendemain avec impatience car c'était mon premier jour de classe !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Une rentrée intéressante

Chapitre 3 : Une rentrée intéressante

J'eus plus de mal que prévus à sortir de la chaleur de mes couvertures quand le réveil sonna. Quand, enfin, je sortie du lit, je pris mon petit-déjeuner puis me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Là je m'habillais normalement pour une fin d'été... Je me mis un débardeur rouge, un shirt foncé et court, mais pas trop quand même, et en dessous un collant noir, avec la touche de fantaisie que constituais mon collier ( une tête de tigre en argent finement travaillé avec, pour l'œil, une pierre bleu clair) l'ensemble rendait plutôt pas mal ! Quand je descendit avec mon sac de cours, j'agrémentais ma tenue de ballerines et d'une veste en cuir et sortie dans cette douce matinée de septembre.

Heureusement que j'étais partie en avance car je mis plus de temps que la veille à arrivé au lycée. Quand j'y arrivais, je traversais le parking où se mélangeais BMW et anciennes Renault... On était donc pour le mélange des genres ici... Intéressant !

Sous le regard interrogateur de quelques élèves je me dirigeais vers l'accueil. Quand je lui dit mon nom, une petite dame un peu forte, Paula, d'après sa plaque, se mit a me faire signer plein de papiers et me donna mon nouvel emploi du temps où était mentionné que j'appartenais désormais à la classe 1ère Rubis...Intéressant ! Paula accosta une jeune fille qui, apparemment, était dans la même classe que moi. Et lui demanda de me montrer le lycée et de m'aider. La fille s'appelais Laurie, elle était grande, mince et blonde... Et pas très discrète car elle se mis mis a crier :

- Ah ! Mais c'est toi la nouvelle ! Tu vins d'où ? Tu sais que tu es pas trop mal...

- Heu... merci... Je m'appelle Kanya mais appelle moi Any, je viens de Québec...

- Ah ! Super ton accent ! Bon viens !

Bon... Je m'était vite fait repérer par tout le monde et j'entendais des commérages sur moi dès que je passais... En même temps Laurie criait à qui voulais bien l'entendre « J'accompagne Kanya, vous savez:la nouvelle ». Bref, en quelques minutes je m'était fais repérer... Moi qui voulais passer inaperçu :c'était loupé !

Bien évidemment comme la chance est de mon côté, Laurie s'assied à côté de moi en cours et me parle sans arrêt... Puis elle tout d'un coup elle s'arrête. Ce fut si soudain que je me tournait vers elle.

- Dis, tu mange avec nous, hein ?

- Heu... Oui, si tu veux.

- Cool ! Je vais te présenter à tous mes amis ! Il faut que tu aies une vie sociale dans ce lycée !

Elle se pris d'une sorte de mission et, en allant au self, me dit toutes les personnes à fréquenter, tout les endroits où l'on devait te voir, etc... Arrivé au self, elle me présenta à ses amis, de tous ceux qu'elle me présenta, je ne retins que celui d'Elisa. Lily, car elle corrigeait tout ceux qui l'appelais avec son prénom en entier. Elle avait l'air très gentille, avenante malgré une certaine timidité. Je sentis tout de suite que l'on deviendrais de grandes amies !

Soudain un groupe arriva. Difficile de ne pas les voir, pas parce qu'ils étaient nombreux mais car chacun d'eux dégageais un charisme impressionnant! Je me penchait vers Lily et lui murmurait :

- Alors, ceux-là. Fréquentables ou pas ?

- Eux ? Bien plus que fréquentable !

- Je peux avoir un topo ?

- Alors la grande blonde c'est Rosalie et elle sort avec Emmett le baraquer avec une coupe à la militaire, la petite aux allures de lutin c'est Alice et elle est avec Jasper : le grand blond tout mince. Ceux qui se dévore du regard c'est Edward et Bella, ils sont hyper simpa !

Je remarquais que six personnes qu'elle avait décrite avaient les yeux d'un mordoré absolument fabuleux !

- Et les autres ?

- Alors le black c'est Jacob, il est avec la grande aux cheveux châtains foncés : Renesmée, que tout le monde appelle Nessie. Et le dernier avec les cheveux cuivrés et les yeux émeraudes c'est Keylan ! C'est le seul célibataire de la fratrie mais ne vas surtout pas en parler avec Laurie : elle a essayer de sortir avec lui et elle s'est pris un râteau monumental !

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? Non ! J'aime pas trop les coincés et puis il pas assez...

- Je surpris le regard qu'elle lançais à un garçon.

- Pas comme lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi ? Oh... Tu as remarquer...

- Difficile de louper quand tu le dévore du regard ! Il s'appelle comment ?

- Tarek. Tarek Brecelien.

- Il est mignon...

- Mais pas autant que Keylan, c'est ça ?

- Vous parlez de Keylan Cullen ?, intervint Laurie

- Oui, pourquoi ?, dis-je

- Oublie !,dit-elle alors

- Et pourquoi ?

- Regarde-le : un visage parfait avec des yeux émeraudes, des cheveux cuivrés mi-longs, un corps musclé et grand... Ce mec est digne de tout les fantasmes !

- Peut-être mais... Est-il aussi beau à l'intérieur ?, la contrais-je

- Ça, on s'en fiche ! Il est beau à en damner un saint...

Sa remarque me choquais. On se croyait au collège, là où seul le physique comptait ! Je remarquais qu'elle avait aussi choqué Lily. Voyant que toute notre tablé s'intéressait désormais à notre conversation je leur posait la question qui me turlupinait :

- Si vous aviez à trouver un seul défaut à Keylan, ce serais quoi ?

- Il est coincé !

Je fus surprise quand toute la tablé répondis la même chose et en même temps ! Je le fus encore plus surprise lorsque je m'aperçus toute sa famille se foutais de lui... Peut-être avions-nous été trop brouillant ? Non, sinon la table d'à côté rigolerait aussi or ce n'était pas le cas... Intéressant !

Je me sentais mal pour lui. Je me levais puis me dirigeais vers sa table pour m'excuser.

- Heu... Salut ! Je m'appelle Kanya... Tu es Keylan ?

- Ah oui la nouvelle... Oui je suis Keylan !, me répondit-il sèchement sans me regarder

- Je voulais m'excuser pour sa. Je ne pensais pas que vous nous entendriez.,dis-je tout en torturant ma manche

- Ouais...

Je me rendis compte que la table des Cullen avait retrouvé sont calme et me fixait. En faite, toute la cafétéria était silencieuse. Je les regardais puis osais demander :

- Mais enfin, personne ne vient jamais vous parler ou quoi ?

- Non, je pense qu'il ont peur !, me dit Rosalie avec un sourire éblouissant de tel sorte que je comprenne que je devrais en faire autant, mais elle ne me connaissait pas, je suis coriace !

- Ah. Au faite Edward, Esmée m'a dit que tu vendait ta vielle Volvo, dis-je au concerné

- Oui.

- Et tu en veux combien ?

- Je n'en sais rien, tu souhaiterais l'acheter ?

- Oui, je te laisse mon numéro, tu m'envoie un sms quand tu saura. Le plus tôt possible s'il te plaît, pas que je n'aime pas la marche à pied mais bon... Pour sortir, c'est pas génial.

Bella me regarda soudain avec un faut air mauvais sur le visage.

- Il n'est pas dispo !

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'a bien compris, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris on sort ensemble et...

- Non ! T'inquiète je veux juste sa voiture, pas lui !,l'interrompis-je en riant, En plus, ce n'est pas mon style : trop pâle !

Et la, il se passa quelque chose auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Keylan me regarda dans les yeux pour la première fois. C'est comme si je recevais un coup de poing en plein estomac. Dans mon esprit l'ordre des choses changea, ce n'était plus la gravité qui me retenais sur Terre mes cet homme aux yeux émeraudes. Le bien et le mal n'avaient plus d'importances, seul lui comptait désormais.

_Et merde ! Je suis dans le merde !_, Pensais-je

Sortie de ma léthargie je fixais tours les membres de la famille Cullen. Qui eux, me fixaient comme si j'étais une bête de foire. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air affolée parce que Rosalie me demanda si ça allait. Je fit un rapide hochement de tête puis m'enfuis vers ma table.

Ils me regardèrent tous avec une sorte d'ébahissement. Je pris mes affaires et me dirigeais vers la sortie en leur disant que je ne voulais pas être en retard. Lily me suivit, après avoir passer le reste de la pause avec elle où elle ne me demanda rien concernant mon échange avec les Cullen. Je lui en était reconnaissante. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre prochain cours : le sport.

Le prof, , nous informa que pour ce premier cours il nous ferais faire des petits jeux pour évaluer nos compétences. Bien évidemment le seul cours que j'avais en commun avec Keylan était le sport. Bien évidemment nos deux équipes s'affrontèrent à la balle aux prisonniers. Et bien évidemment il ne restait que nous deux à la fin. Je sentis qu'il y mettait toute sa rage, consciente que par ma faute il s'était sentit humilié au réfectoire, je le laissais me toucher. La balle heurta mon épaule avec tant de force que je m'écroulais à terre. J'entendis alors les réactions des autres élèves : certains se moquaient de moi et d'autres appelais mon prénom pour savoir si j'allais bien. Le meilleur fut quand Keylan lui-même vint à ma rencontre.

- Ça va la québécoise ?, dit-il apparemment radoucit par rapport à ce midi.

- Heu... Oui. Tu tires avec pas mal de force !

- Désolé.

- Non, c'est bon. De toute façon, comme ça on est quitte : je t'ai en quelque sorte humilié au self et là, tu t'es vengé.

- Alors on est quitte !, dit-il avec un franc sourire puis en m'offrant sa main pour que je me relève

- On est quitte !, dit-je en serrant sa main

Ce fut un cours... Intéressant !


End file.
